Dares
by IantoxJack
Summary: Jack is bored and decides to start giving dares to the others, mainly Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just thought of this while looking at some pictures. Hope you enjoy!**

**TorchwoodTorchwoodTorchwood TorchwoodTorchwoodTorchwoodTorchwoodTorchwood**

Jack was walking towards the boardroom to gather some information that Owen had accidentally left there when he saw Ianto sitting down with a mug of coffee in his hands, looking quiet but happy.

Deciding that this would be the perfect time to try something that he had been thinking about doing for a few days, he walked in and sat down next to him.

"Ianto?"

"Yes, Sir?" Ianto asked, looking at him and preparing to stand up. Jack quickly grabbed his arm.

"Call me Jack Ianto, and I have a dare for you." He said calmly shutting the door so that none of the others were to come in.

"A dare sir? What sort of dare?" Ianto asked, looking a bit worried; the last time Jack had dared him, he had to go into the local pet shop and pretend to want to buy a rabbit to cook it in a stew.

"Yes. A dare. If you do not accept this dare, you have to go up to Owen and kiss the ground he walks on for an hour, but I am pretty sure you will accept it."

"Okay Sir."

"You have to not make any coffee, clean anything up OR call me Sir for the rest of the day."

Ianto looked scared but accepted anyway. Jack smiled, and then patted him on the shoulder,

"This is going to be a lot of fun Ianto, a lot of fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto glared in Jack's direction for the fifth time in the hour as the man cheerful messed with Ianto's coffee maker, pressing any and all buttons to Ianto's aggravation. Whenever Jack noticed Ianto's angry expression he'd cheerfully wave and continue on.

Ianto was sitting on the couch, going through the teams reports on their last mission, fixing up all the mistakes and adding missed observations, making sure that they were acceptable to put into his archive. The only ones on the team who bothered to write proper reports was Tosh and Jack. Tosh, because she was always like that and Jack because he knew that Ianto would refuse to serve coffee if he didn't do his reports properly.

Looking up again, Ianto twitched as he noticed the mess. Unfortunantly for him, Jack had seen no reason to keep this dare quiet so the whole team knew and Owen, deciding that he hadn't tortured Ianto enough that week was purposefully making a huge mess everywhere. Where normally to clean up after Owen Ianto just had to do his desk and the medical bay; Owen had spread his mess all over the main level of the hub and Gwen had decided to join in on the joke. It looked like a bomb had gone off.

Turning around again, Ianto jumped as Jack appeared next to him with two mugs of coffee. "Coffee Ianto?" Jack asked cheerfully presenting him his mug.

Ianto eyed it warily before nodded, an aggrieved look on his face. The last time Jack had made coffee for him, when he had just started at Torchwood, he had managed to burn it so badly that Ianto couldn't get the taste out of his mouth for weeks. He knew he was being a bit cruel but Tosh had told him that Owen had preferred to do his reports properly than drink Jack's coffee. Something about him being American…

Taking a sip and barely managing to disguise his disgust at such a poor imitation of coffee Ianto grinned at his boss. "Thank you si- Jack."

Jack grinned impishly. "Thank you what Ianto? I didn't hear you."

"Thank you Jack," Ianto said rolling his eyes. Taking another sip, he smoothly stood up, collecting the reports at the same time. "I better get down to the archives, these need to be in their proper place."

Jack groaned and Ianto smiled. He'd found a place where Jack wouldn't willingly step foot; the last time he'd been down there looking for fun Ianto had roped him into going through the reports from the 30's and transferring them into electronic copies. He knew he'd be able to escape the torture for at least a little while.

Jack pouted while Tosh and Owen laughed. Gwen just looked confused, still a bit unsure of the teams interactions at times. With a cheery smile to Tosh and a grin at Jack Ianto headed off towards his domain, looking forward to the peace and quiet and not having to worry about all the cleaning he would have to do and having to call Jack by his name.

_**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Life's been a bit hectic. I'm trying to update most of my stories. I've just got to find the finished chapters. ;D**_


End file.
